bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Chucker
Note: The upgrades do not include the base tower price. To be fixed later. The Ice Chucker is a new tower that become available in Chapter 2 of The Doomsday Campaign. With its ability of making all things cold, these slippery monkeys can throw snow and ice alike from quite a distance to freeze bloons in its tracks. Ice Chuckers are ranged Monkey towers that can allow towers to move faster by creating a temporary slippery walk way behind them as well slow down bloons by chucking Snow Balls that can be upgraded to have an AoE. Ice Chuckers were also once known to be the bloon-feared Ice Towers but due to the unfortunate events between Chapters 1 and 2, most of the ice towers dispersed and saw there wasn't much they could do with their current abilities. But nonetheless they found out a new way to help their brethren on the field with upgrades that can freeze/slow bloons more efficiently, increase the power of their snowballs, or even awaken the fierce strength of the Abominable Snow Apes. Upgrades 0/0/0 Range of Ice Chucker: Attack speed: 1 snowball per 1.2 seconds. Mobile? Yes, Distance in Pixels per second. Ice Trail Duration: 5 seconds. Path 1 Ice Balls * Attacks splits into 2 projectiles upon Bloon Impact ''Powder Snow'' * Bloons popped while frozen leave trail of snow that'll slow down up to 4 bloons that passes over it for a short duration. * Powder Slowdown: -35% * Snow Duration: 1.5 seconds. ''Sheer Cold'' * Frozen Bloons will burst into 8 projectiles when popped. ''Snow Storm'' Creates Large Gusts of wind which'll pop and freeze all non-ice-resistant bloons. * Keeps previous attacks. * Ice resistant bloons will pop if caught in wind for more than 3 seconds. ** Bloon Slowdown: -75% * MOAB-class Bloons will have speed reduced when caught in occurring wind until wind stops. ** MOAB Slowdown: -35% * Wind Duration: 4 seconds * Wind Recharge: 12 seconds. Path 2 ''More Snow'' * Decrease Attack speed from 1.2 to 0.9 seconds. ''Colder Snow'' * Bloons are now frozen down by 2 layers * Longer freezing duration ''Icy Knowledge'' * Faster Speed * Can throw 2 snow balls. ** Better Accuracy. * Ice Trails increase all towers speed above trail an additional 5% as well as lasting 3 more seconds.. Pixel Distance Per Seconds: ''Abominable Snow Ape'' Hurls Large Balls of snow damaging lots of bloons, breaking ceramic and huge damage and MOAB-class bloons. Slow Attack. * MOAB Damage: 250 * Bloon Layer Pop: 4 * Bloon Pop Limit: 75 per Hurl * Attack Speed: 3.5 seconds per Hurl. Ability - Avalanche: * Gather snow for 6 seconds and then rolls it down track popping all bloons, ** leaves trail of powder snow *** lasts 15 seconds slowing all bloons that go over it. * Snow Ball lasts 10 seconds going down nearest path ** Extreme Damage to single * MOAB-class bloons, but ceases to roll when it does collide with a MOAB-Class. * Powder Slowdown: -75% * MOAB Damage: 1500 Path 3 ''Old Tricks'' * Heavily reduce Walking Speed * Infinite Popping Power Attack within it's range ** Slows all bloons within range by -35% Pixel Distance per second: ''Viral Freeze'' * Freezes all layers of Bloons for 5 seconds ** bloons touching frozen bloons get frozen for 2 seconds. Notes # Only available after tower has obtained 2/2 upgrades. # Price of Path 1 and Path 2, 1st and 2nd tier upgrades, included. # "Small" MOABs will not stop Snowball without additional properties, BFB or Higher will stop snowball, however. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers